The present invention relates generally to the field of metal food cans. The present invention relates specifically to a can end with a shielded vent score for use with a pressurized metal food can. Can ends are used on can bodies with different dimensions that store a variety of materials, such as perishable food items. Can ends act to hermetically seal contents within the can and also provide an access point to the container contents. In many typical metal food cans, the contents cavity of the sealed and cooled can is held at a pressure less than atmospheric pressure in the case of a hot fill process. In a food with a negative internal pressure, there is not a significant concern over the release or expulsion of material from the can when the can is opened.